Chests with Italian Fountain
The Italian Fountain was offered in the Summer of 2017, and again in the Fall of 2018 (for those players who didn't already receive it). 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below Note: this building gave for the 2017 Summer Season and 2018 Fall Season 2017= Chests are a special offer that give out prizes. To play this game of chance, you must get 18 Laurel Wreaths to buy the Italian Fountain (1950 every 24 hours). To get the Laurel Wreaths, you must get Keys or pay 9 to open the Chests. In this game, there are 2 Chests - a Red Chest and a Blue Chest. To open the Red Chest, you need 5 Keys. Once opened, a prize will be given to you. That prize will be anything from small decorations, to , to .In addition to these prizes, you have a chance to get up to 25 Keys, or up to 3 Laurel Wreaths. To open the Blue Chest, you need to pay 9 . The prizes are similar to the prizes you get in the Red Chest, however, the values are smaller. The Blue Chest gives you a chance to get up to 6 Keys, or 1 Laurel Wreath. Any keys you collect, but don't use, will stay in your inventory for the next game of Chests. '' 'Requirements 2017: Level 12 '''Timing 2017: Offer was active for 4 days, from July 27, 2017 through July 31, 2017. 'There are 4 ways to get the Keys:' 1) Collect profits from the following city sights: - Pyramid (1 Key every 24 hours), - Neueschweinstein Castle (1-2 Keys every 24 hours), - Parisian Mill (1-3 Keys every 24 hours), - London Concert Hall (1-3 Keys every 20 hours) 2) Pick up a special offer with Keys purchase. 3) Open Blue Chests (each blue chest is guaranteed to contain 1-6 Keys) 4) Open Red Chests (chance to get 25 Keys) Full list of gifts contained in the chests is shown in the offer window. |-|2018= Chests are a special offer that give out prizes. To open the Chest, you need 9 Magic Keys. Once opened, a prize will be given to you. That prize will be small decorations, Residences, Businesses, City Sights, or . In addition to these prizes, you have a chance to win a super-prize: the Italian Fountain (1950 every 24 hours). There may be several prizes inside each chest you open. There are a total of 88 prizes in the chest, and every prize can only be received once. Once a prize is received, it will be checked off the list and you will not receive that prize again. Only players who do not have the Italian Fountain will receive this offer. ''Note: Any keys you collect, but don't use, will stay in your inventory for the next game of Chests.'' 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'Timing 2018:' Offer is active for 5 days, from November 14, 2018 through November 19, 2018. ' Full list of gifts contained in the chests is shown in the offer window.' sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-prizes2.PNG sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-prizes1.PNG sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-prizes3.PNG sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-prizes4.PNG sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-prizes5.PNG sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-prizes6.PNG sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-prizes7.PNG sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-prizes8.PNG sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-prizes9.PNG 'There are 3 ways to get the Magic Keys:' '1. Complete the quests and get 10 keys in total.' *'No timers!' You can get keys during the ‘Magic chests’ offer only. *'Reward:'10 keys in total. sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-mysterious-disappearance1.PNG|Mysterious Disappearance 1 sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-mysterious-disappearance2.PNG|Mysterious Disappearance 2 sc-chests-nov-2018-italian-fountain-mysterious-disappearance3.PNG|Mysterious Disappearance 3 Mysterious Disappearance I (3 keys, 100 coins) *Collect 5 Lenses (Electronics Plant - Mouse, Keyboard, Web Camera, Phone, Laptop, Monitor, Tablet, Motherboard) *Collect 4 Sensors (Water Tower) *Collect 11 Binoculars (Hostel, Upgraded Hostel) Mysterious Disappearance II (3 keys, 150 coins) *Collect 13 Cups of Tea (Coffee House, Upgraded Coffee House) *Collect 20 Pencils (Stationery Shop, Upgraded Stationery Shop) *Collect 3 Seals (Administration) Mysterious Disappearance III (4 keys, 200 coins) *Collect 22 Green paints (Flower Kiosk, Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 5 Magnifying Glasses (Dental Surgery) *Collect 7 Microscopes (Ask friends) '2. Collect profits from the following City Sights:' *Harvest Fair (1 key every 8 hours) *Norwegian Parliament (2-3 keys every 18 hours) *Royal Palace of Oz (4-6 keys every 24 hours) *Flatiron Building (2-3 keys every 18 hours) *Andersen Castle (2-3 keys every 16 hours) *Supertanic Liner (2 keys every 24 hours) '3. Use the sale offer and buy some keys with and cash:' Category:Chests